Refrigerator ice makers generally require a mechanism for ejecting ice cubes from cavities of an ice mold and for moving them to an ice storage area. One such mechanism utilizes moving or rotating fingers to push or dig the ice cubes out of the cavities. One problem that may occur in this mechanism is that there may be inconsistencies in the size of an ice cube and a small ice cube may get stuck between the fingers, between a finger and the ice mold, or somewhere else so as to jam the ejection mechanism. This can lead to an extended period of time where the ice maker does not function properly until the ice cube is either removed by an operator or the blockage is undone by melting and/or sublimation which may take several days.
Thus, there is a need for an ice ejection mechanism that is more reliable and less prone to blockages caused by ice cubes.